


Jealousy

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying at the pub for a few nights hasn't turned out exactly Robert had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Robert woke with a start, it took him a few seconds to realise where he was, the small bedroom in the pub, Chrissie had kicked him out.

Not only had he been put up in the smallest room it was also the room right next door to his secret lovers, Aaron.

When he first thought of staying at the pub for a few nights he smiled to himself thinking of all the things him and Aaron could get up to but as per usual he had ruined that too. He hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, he was just so annoyed and Aaron was there so he took it out on him, but the look on Aaron's face would haunt him for a long time, it was like he'd just given up on him. Since then Aaron had given Robert a wide birth. All Robert wanted to do was kiss and make up but Aaron was being difficult. He knew he would win him round in the end like he always did but Aaron wasn't making it easy this time.

A soft moan coming from the other side of the wall, Aaron's side, interrupted his thoughts.

What on earth!?!

He strained to hear more.

Nothing, and then another groan.

What is he doing in there? 

The groans grew louder and more frequent until it was obvious Aaron was not alone.

He's brought someone back?

Robert couldn't believe Aaron would be so cruel, knowing that he was in the room next door.

"He's punishing me" Robert thought angrily.

He got out of bed and started to pace from one side of his small room to the other, his hand moving towards the door but each time something stopped him.

The pacing did nothing to ease the tension building throughout his body.

For days now he's wanted Aaron, weeks even but Aaron has been so stubborn, rejecting everything Robert has thrown his way, so what if I've been bending his ear about Chrissie and Donny, Aaron was the only person he could truly be himself with and unfortunately that meant he often unloaded on Aaron. He was in no position to be so unkind to Aaron, but that day when he thought he had lost everything he’d ever wanted, he was, he would never admit it but he regretted every word he said. Aaron meant everything to him.

Cursing himself he looked in the small mirror and he didn't recognise the person stirring back, it was like the jealousy was a poison running through his veins, it was like he was a child and someone had taken one of his toys, of course he knew Aaron wasn't a toy, but that didn’t stop him wanting his plaything back. Every time he felt like he had it all, the looks, the job, the flash house and car, like he was on top of the world, the bitch brought him back down, this jealousy, of wanting more, wanting something he couldn’t have, and right now that was Aaron. 

He wanted to feel Aarons lips on his, thinking back to the time when they were last in Aaron's room together, their second time together. That night was amazing, he was in control and it felt like he could do anything he wanted.

Throwing his hands up in the air he made a frustrated “Urrgghhh!!!” noise.

This is torture. 

With a defeated sigh he laid back down and screwed his eyes shut hoping that would block out the sounds coming through the wall.

It was no use, the groaning continued. 

How could he be so angry yet so turned on at the same time? 

He lay there listening and wishing it was him Aaron was fucking, God he was so hard it was painful But this wasn't something he could just go and drink off he needed Aaron, wanted him, badly.

All Robert wanted to do was rip the door open and pull Aaron off whomever it was, pin him up against the wall and scream,

"What the hell are you playing at? You're MINE!" 

But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to see Aaron like that with someone else, just hearing it was tearing him up, seeing it would kill him.

He found himself imagining it was him in the room with Aaron, it was him causing Aaron to moan with pleasure, his own hand working its way into in shorts.

He wrapped his fingers around himself, God he was hard, all he wanted was Aaron but Aaron had someone else.

He couldn’t stop himself, it was like a primal force had taken over, he needed some form of release and this was the only way he was going to get it. 

He grasped himself, hard, the pain he was feeling easing the pain in his heart and he beat himself off with furious vigour, the urgency for release taking over.

He knew the next time he saw Aaron he would say anything to get him back, he just wanted Aaron, needed Aaron.

With tears in his eyes he finally came with a small pathetic grunt.

.......

What Robert didn't know was that Aaron had fallen asleep on the other side of the wall, the moans and groans he was hearing were coming from the video playing on Aaron's laptop.


End file.
